rp_chatfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tamashī Kyō
When are you gonna be on? Im missing you. *kisses* Also I see you added the message wall feature nice. DarkSaiyanMitsubi 19:49, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I do :), but I have a idea for one I want you to do for me. And can you get on RP chat? I wanna talk ;( and maybe RP DarkSaiyanMitsubi 20:49, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Yo~ Yo mom~ So...can you make me a chat mod? I can be really responsible and I know when there's a situation when someone needs to be kicked or banned. Also...can you tell me how to make a signature? Thanks! Hell Dog (talk) 17:12, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Amanda... are you people coming on tonight ??? Am waiting for you all on chat today.. :) So, see ya soon, hopefully. By the way, can you please make me a sig ( ._.) Spasibo [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 17:33, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sig Umm.. like the one on my FT wiki :D http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/User:PrinceKakarotSS3/Signatures here :D Thanks Amanda you're the best :D Oh, and call Ana on too. See ya all on FT. Hell is also there. :D And, when James comes, I'll call him on RP chat. :D Let's have a party B) [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 17:53, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Спасибо For making me Admin Thanks for making me an admin ;D Now. I am gonna rip this place apart *evil laughs and gets ready to vandalize the place* ( ._.) you know I won't do that. Anyways, onto work and getting codes for the place. ( ._.) [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 18:03, April 14, 2013 (UTC) OK. Thanks a lot anyways sis-in-law :D And, why don't you come on either the FT or this chat ? [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 18:08, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Its great... thanks a lot Amanda.... :D You're the best. Can you come on chat now please ??? I am... pretty lonely and bored ( ._.) [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 15:04, April 15, 2013 (UTC) testing the sig sig test [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 15:16, April 15, 2013 (UTC) See ya on chat now Good Morning Amanda... Wanna come to chat now ? ^_^ Am there, Hell too See ya there [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 15:06, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry.. was just joking Hey, Amanda... I was just joking D: Come back. Sorry.. really am ( _ _) If I hurt you. Won't do that again. Sorry. [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 16:56, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Sorry Well... as I said. I was just joking. I didn't mean a word ( ._.) You are one of my best friends, so... was just playing around (._. ) And, by the way, you're very beautiful too ^_^ I have an anatomy test tomorrow, so, see you all at the same time as today. It was awesome. Maybe, a bit earlier, like, 10 or 9 AM your time ( ._.) As you all wish. And, tell Ax to stay a bit longer ^_^ So, that's it from me for tonight. You still might find me online, but, I'll be semi-active. Need to study for tomorrow ( ._.) Hopefully, I'll pass. Wish me luck. See ya tomorrow [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 19:21, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi! :) Hi, can you come on chat? I miss you! :) DarkSaiyanMitsubi 20:49, April 17, 2013 (UTC) dang i missed you! Dang if only you got that earlier, can you try and be on tmrrw around 4:30 PM? DarkSaiyanMitsubi 02:25, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for not replying on chat OK. ( ._.) I am back. Was away cooking and eating evening snacks. I am here now. And, tell Ana to get on too [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 14:44, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :P Same to you hahah :P :D get back, had to restart comp. [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 16:53, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Where did you go ? >_< Where did you go ? I am on chat, so, feel free to drop in. And, tell her to get on too.. I miss her ( _ _) See ya soon [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 17:23, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ;( Me and my friend had to go to the library for school today so I couldnt have been on! Sorry. ;( I know for a fact tmrrw I should be on around 5 or something DarkSaiyanMitsubi 01:03, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Please tell me your still online! My Dad made me get off and go with him, despite me not wanting to go. Please come back! DarkSaiyanMitsubi 01:29, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Am on for tonight Hey Amanda >:) I am on for the night. See you on chat soon. Though, I might leave for cooking and having dinner in the middle. But, then, I'll be free. See ya [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 17:19, April 19, 2013 (UTC) we're online -_- just come back on chat.... silly :P you need to ping to call me.. say my name :P Simple... [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 23:17, April 19, 2013 (UTC) >___> Come back here Oi.. Amanda... come back to the chat >________> We need to talk [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 00:04, April 20, 2013 (UTC) back Am back >_> My comp crashed so had to restart it, get back now <_< I'll call James too [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 15:12, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Amanda... get on chat ;D [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 18:39, April 23, 2013 (UTC) am there am there... and wait for 5 minutes dammit >_< [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 16:54, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Come online -_- come online -_- Am bored [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 20:58, April 27, 2013 (UTC) yo Yo, can you come online now ? [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 21:30, April 28, 2013 (UTC) can you get on chat ? ummm... Hi.. am pretty bored, so, can you get on chat ? [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 18:57, April 29, 2013 (UTC) EMERGENCY ! Amanda, get on chat now... really important. [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 19:55, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Yo I understand if your sad or mad at me, and knowing Yash he probably worded it different >_> BTW he wouldnt let come on despite me wanting to. So I bet he made me sound like a dick, but anyway I would still like to be friends if you want, I just....didnt see any love in it anymore and I got impatient with it sorry. DarkSaiyanMitsubi 21:44, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Phew Thank god we can still be friends, and if you think that was bad you should have saw how he was on FB >_>. And whats this about a heart attack!? O_O DarkSaiyanMitsubi 02:26, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Lol ok you had me worried there XD DarkSaiyanMitsubi 04:12, May 11, 2013 (UTC) am back, sorry, was at the magazin when you messaged me. am on chat waiting [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 15:57, May 11, 2013 (UTC) am back -_- can't you leave the chat on ? [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 19:00, May 11, 2013 (UTC) get back on chat already >_> [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 19:57, May 11, 2013 (UTC) get on chat get on chat Liza... NOW [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 17:45, May 18, 2013 (UTC) get on chat >______> [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 17:53, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Disappear ? Where did you disappear ? -_- And, why don't you EVER come to chat or anything ? Its been, like a month I guess. >_> I miss you. So, if you can, just leave me a message and I'll be on, hopefully. Hope to see you soon. [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 21:00, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, a lot to talk about with you. Come on chat today, when you can. Preferably 10 or 11 PM Moscow time. [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 08:09, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Umm.. am online for about an hour or two, waiting for you in the chatroom ! See ya there [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 20:20, June 30, 2013 (UTC) get back on chat get back on chat >__________> [[User:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Prince Kakarot']] [[User talk:PrinceKakarotSS3|'Talk']] 18:35, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I was worried about you, because I feel bad for how sad you was. And I was worred you might have done something. But when you get back, come to Cross over its on my profile :) DarkSaiyanMitsubi 02:55, July 21, 2013 (UTC)